1. Field
The following description relates to a buttocks intramuscular injection training model, and more particularly, to a buttocks intramuscular injection training model of a similar shape to a human hip and being capable of detecting a location and injection depth of a needle, thereby allowing a trainer who practices the intramuscular injection using the buttocks intramuscular injection training model to experience the same training effects as when administering an injection to a real human hip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an injection is conducted to put medication fluid into the body usually with a syringe, which is pierced through the skin into a muscle, a vein or an artery. The injection is carried out in various situations, such as, when immediate and accurate administration of medication is needed, when the patient is in such a condition that he/she cannot take the medication orally, when the medicine can be possibly destroyed by digestive juices or is difficult to be absorbed into the body, or when the medicine aggravates digestive mucous membrane.
Especially, an intramuscular injection are usually performed when the medicine is required to be absorbed into the body more quickly than when injected by a hypodermic injection, or when an intravenous injection is not possible. A usual intramuscular injection site is an area where muscles are well developed. More specifically, intramuscular injection sites may include the ventrogluteal in the buttocks including a part of a gluteus medius and a gluteus maximus, the dorsogluteal in the buttocks including the gluteus medius and gluteus minimum, musculus vastus lateralis, rectus femoris, and a deltoid muscle of the brachium, and the injection is most frequently performed on the ventrogluteal site and dorsogluteal site.
The injection site is a critical factor for the buttock intramuscular injection. Buttocks are favored injection sites where large blood vessels, bones and nerves are located close to one another, and thus it is required to carefully choose the injection site in order to avoid possible damage and complications. In performing a buttocks intramuscular injection, the depth of injection can be controlled to, generally, 2.5 cm to 3.8 cm. Injection at a wrong point or excessively deep injection may lead to damage and complications, such as damages of peripheral nerves of the body and resultant deformation of the nerves, embolism and other side effects caused by the injection of fluid into the blood vessel, necrosis, an abscess, persistent pain, periostitis, and the like. To prevent such damage and complications from improper intramuscular injection practices, it is important to repeatedly train the accurate injection operation.
As described above, the accurate intramuscular injection is a fundamental prerequisite for the safe medical treatment. To avoid damages from the incorrect intramuscular injection, medical practitioners need to train their injection skills. However, with the recent increase in awareness of the importance of patients' rights, students in medical education experience severe shortage of patients to whom to practice injection techniques, so that there are some medical graduates who are inserted into the practical clinical settings without obtaining sufficient practical skills and qualities required. Therefore, there is an increasing need for development and distribution of a buttock intramuscular injection training model. In this regard, many Korean medical universities and nursing institutes have established the simulation centers, and have actively introduced a clinical training education system employing simulated human body models. Yet, the simulated human body models used for the training are mostly imported from other countries, and buttock injection training models manufactured in Korea are only available for simple injection practices and unable to provide a training result, such as detection of a needle location and an excessively deep injection of a needle. Further, the imported models do not offer an evaluation function for objective evaluation of the training progress.